1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for holding fluid or particle compositions and which includes an inner lining of a peelable coating applied to an inner side of the container where the peelable coating also is applied around an upper edge of the container and to the outside of a round going skirt extending downwards from an upper end of the outside of the container, and to a method of manufacturing such a container.
2. The Prior Art
In the past containers, i.e., which contain paint, have been thrown away after use.
As more and more of the materials kept or stored in such containers are categorised as being possibly damaging to the environment, the containers must not be thrown away in normal waste management.
It is therefore desirable to make it possible to separate remaining content from the container itself.
Only the residue needs to be disposed of as dangerous goods. The container can be recycled, i.e., as plastic scrap.
Such a solution is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,398 B where a paint container liner system is described. The paint container liner system includes disposable liners and an open container for receiving at least one of the disposable liners. The liners are sized and configured to fit into the inside of the container and around the rim of the container. The liners are maintained in position in the container by a suction generated during installation, by a non curing adhesive interposed between the liner and the container, by the liners being stretched around the rim of the container or configured with a rounded bottom to retain the liner in place during use.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,242 A is known that paint buckets and other sales packaging for paints, solvents and the like must be cleaned from contamination by residual amounts of the previous content before a reuse. Such a container is provided with protective layers which are applied to its container walls in several layers, which protective layers are separated by separating layers and which protective layers, starting from a detaching point, can be pulled off together with adhering contaminations so that the container can be reused again without any cleaning expenditures.
A problem with these known containers with liners is that when paint is sold, it is most often stored at the store in a basis colour and intended to be mixed into a colour selected by a customer.
When a colour is selected and a necessary amount of colour pigment is applied, the container is exposed to an excessive shaking in a shaking machine. When exposing a container relating to prior art to such an excessive shaking, it is very likely that the protective layer(s) will detach from the inner side of the container.
When the customer at a later time is ready to use the paint, it is necessary to perform a mixing or stirring to make sure that the colour is fully blended and thereby has obtained the correct colour.
If the protective layer has been detached from the inner side of the container, it is very difficult to perform a sufficient mixing of the paint.